Straight into the trap
Read It was nightfall by the time the trip was over. Ezra was…tired. Yeah, that was probably the most appropriate word to describe his condition. In just one day, he had learnt that he was a weirdo whose dreams could save or destroy the world. He had learnt that he was valuable even to his most sword enemies and that Sphinx along with Wyvern (why the hell did they name their companies after mythical animals?) wanted to get their hands on the stones before the Muhammad guy or Adrien, the popular guy from his school. He had even met important world figures, like Barack Obama and who knows who else! For some reason, he knew that things would not be for him as they were in the time he remembered. Dane was another proof of that. He was so distant…it is like a stranger took over Dane’s body and tried acting cool, failing in the end. However, after Ursula told him about Ezra’s amnesia, he was more like his normal friend although he was almost suspicious about it at first. Ezra had returned to his house, after a long time, according to Damon and Ursula. They had demanded to give Ezra only a day-off, in order to try and regain his memory. The Wyvern and Sphinx agreed, thinking that he would prove more useful if he was in his right mind, and also that a big fight was about to burst out so he had to rest. He was sitting on his bed, thinking. All he could do now was try to grasp that he was the only one who could save the world now. This was not exactly easy, however. He never was the leader type, more like a background type of character. Realising that he had to stop all those evil forces along with some agents now was no easy task. There was no way he could deal with this alone. Dane was by his side on all his tough moments so far, so why not now? He quickly ran down the stairs and rushed out of his house heading to Dane’s, almost running. How careless of him. In thought, he didn’t notice a big black vehicle driving towards him in full speed and got hit by it the moment after he noticed it. Hit by the car, Ezra fell on the street. When he was falling, he hit his head quite hard. Moments after that, everything started to fade, the world around him fading into black nothingness. However, before he completely lost consciousness, a single moment was enough for him to remember. How could he not remember the dream that started it all? It was the same black limo running over him. And the same driver. A man with black skin and eyes that burnt like fire. It was Muhammad. Along with that memory, other images flashed before his eyes. Pete killed in the railway. Ben Walden, his trusted ally. Ben Walden, the mischievous murderer. All the times he was almost killed. Owen Calder. Miss Tanen, not the strict teacher but the highly capable agent. Adrien and Muhammad, along with their attempts to capture him. The artifacts! Henry! And finally, Sarah Scarlet. With this image, he completely blacked out. “Hello there, Ezra. How nice of you to pay me a visit! I haven’t been expecting to run into you…” Muhammad said, smirking. He had finally found him. He casually got out of his car, collecting Ezra’s unmoving body like collecting trash. He placed him inside the car before anyone saw the body and created ruckus. Then he had to make sure Ezra would not move again, at least not for a good while. He took out a knife and disabled his joints on his arms and legs, leaving the raven-haired boy in a pool of blood inside his car, careful enough to not cause him with any fatal injuries or any danger of dying from blood loss. Well, the seats may get dirty but that’s ok. Once he laid his hands on the third artifact, that would not matter anyway. He was finally so close to his goal. There is no way he would fail now. Ezra could not move. Sarah had probably received a similar fate, in a hospital far away from the location he was heading to. And Dane…he had already thought about that. “Full speed ahead.” He ordered the driver. “We’re going…to New Guinea.” He searched next to his seat, finding the other two stones hidden under it. Now he felt more secure. It was almost game over time for all his enemies. They would pay for underestimating him. Dane was sick, tired, angry, confused. A mix of all those emotions wandered on his head and heart. In such a small time, he got betrayed by his best friend, he had met Barack Obama, and also heard about an alliance between the USA government and the Wyvern. That would make things a lot easier for them. Could this be true? Were the governments to be trusted? Either way, he couldn’t care less about that. He couldn’t help but think of Sarah. Why did she disappear? Where did she go? He couldn’t stay in the house anymore. It reminded too much of his mother, and that certainly did not help. He did not even have a chance to talk to his father. He had taken some pills for depression and went on a deep slumber before Dane had returned home. So he decided to head out. Where could he go? To Ezra’s? No, perhaps not. The cinema was a nice choice, it may could help him forget about what’s been happening lately. Everyone deserves a day-off after all. His train of thoughts was interrupted when he saw a black vehicle parked outside his house. Inside was Muhammad. Of course, he was used to surprises like this lately. “I don’t remember asking for a lift…” Dane said, searching in his pocket for his gun, about to use it. “Hey Ron! Lord Voldemort here!” Muhammad said, bursting into loud laughter. Dane hated seeing him like that. It still reminded him of the time they were best friends. For some reason, he could not attack Muhammad while he was like that. The only thing he heard himself saying was “Haven’t we had enough of all those Harry Potter jokes lately?” Fortunately, Muhammad’s expression immediately switched to one of utter madness. “Don’t be like that. I just wanted to warn you… Hermione is in trouble! You see, Bellatrix wants revenge on her again… and, oh look, it’s Harry!” With that move, Muhammad pushed what was standing next to him, which proved to be Ezra. He was in the worst condition he had ever seen him. How was it possible one’s arms to be in that position? It was painful even looking at it. Without second thought, Dane screamed taking his gun out and shot at Muhammad. However, he only hit the roof of the car. “Careful there…I can use Ezra as a shield, you know. As long as you don’t hit his head or his heart, he is just as good for me. Well, it was nice chit-chatting with you, old friend, but there’s a stone waiting for me…Later!” With that, the car disappeared from sight as far as it appeared. Dane just stood there. He was unable to save his mother. Now he was unable to save Ezra, and possibly the world. He cursed and kicked the floor with all his might. “No use just standing there and worrying!” said a soft yet masculine voice behind him. “C’mon dude, let’s follow them!” Dane looked behind him and saw a red Ferrari. A familiar figure was on the driver’s seat. It was Henry. Without second thought, Dane burst into the car and almost ordered Henry to begin. “Where are we going? I mean, where are they going?” Dane said. Henry smirked sinisterly. “My reliable sources inform me that they are heading towards New Guinea.” With that, the car began charged forward. “Should I let Wyvern and Sphinx know?” Dane asked. Henry just shook his head. “No, the companies are not to be trusted. They want the power for themselves. Let’s just go by the two of us.” Dane tried to relax on his seat, despite the crazy speed of the car. Why did Muhammad appear all of a sudden? Just to provoke him? Henry appearing out of the blue ready to help him was too convenient as well… whatever trap Muhammad had set up for him, he had fallen straight inside it. Now all he could do was follow the plan… Meanwhile, in a abandoned hospital not too far away from Dane’s location… A feminine figure stood in front of the unconscious Sarah, who had been given medical attention. She stared at the young, frail woman who was on the verge of dying some minutes ago. Despite wanting to rip the skin of her face, the stunning woman controlled herself. She may not have been so close with her brother, but it was a disgrace losing to such a weakling, no matter how one looks at it. However, she was useful. She held the final clue, after all. If not for the final stone, then for the secret of using them. It was all in that necklace… In fact, Sarah was conscious, almost in a comatose state but still with enough strength to feel all her five senses. Various images swirled inside her head. The necklace…the echidna inside. Echidna…mythical creature. Combined life form, consisting of parts of various animals. Hydra….sphinx…wyvern….That’s it!!! Her eyes suddenly opened. In order for the artifacts to be used….all the secret companies need to be united. So that they create the Echidna. She had finally found the answer. The message her mother left her… Then she noticed another woman in the room, staring at her with her hostile eyes. Category:Chapters Category:Season Two Category:By Chris